


Stupid Fire Drills

by gothvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvirgil/pseuds/gothvirgil
Summary: Virgil hates fire drills, but at least he gets to talk to Roman





	Stupid Fire Drills

Instead of paying attention to what his history teacher is saying Virgil has his phone hidden behind his textbook and is texting his friend Patton. He tries really hard to keep a straight face so his teacher won't get suspicious but it's really hard because Patton keeps getting excited over cat memes and his joy is extremely contagious. He bites the inside of his cheek when Patton sends him a picture of a cat with the caption "I have a good  _feline_ about you" alone with a bunch of heart emojis. But his joy is soon interrupted by the fire alarms going off, startling him and making him jump in his seat and drop his phone onto his desk. Then he remembers that it's just a fire drill, but that doesn't mean that the loud alarm is making him any less uneasy. He covers his ears to block out the noise but stops after a few of his classmates stare at him. So he follows them out the door and gets out of the building as quickly as he possibly can. 

As soon as he's out he stands on his toes to try to look for someone he knows so he won't have to stand by himself. He doesn't see anyone, though, so he just makes his way over to where the other students are and finds himself a spot where he's not too close to anyone. He starts to text Patton, Logan, and Roman about where they are but then he's startled by someone poking his ribs. He lets out a yelp and turns around, only to glare when he sees it's just Roman. He slaps his arm. "You scared me, you can't just sneak up on me like that!" he exclaims. 

"Sorry, but I called your name three times and you didn't hear me," he says. "So what're we doing in history today, are we finishing the chapter?" 

"Yeah, just taking notes and stuff. I wasn't paying attention, though, I was texting Patton," he admits. "I'll just get the notes from Logan later."

"Yeah, I'll probably do the same, then. Hey, are you gonna come to our performance of Cinderella tonight? It's the last show and I really want you to come," Roman says. Virgil blushes and nods, maybe a little bit too quickly. 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he answers. Roman smiles and Virgil's heart starts to beat faster. He reprimands himself, though, because Roman's just his friend and only thinks of him that way. He's finally been able to make friends and he's not going to ruin it by getting feelings for one of them, even if he can't deny he really,  _really_ likes Roman. 

"Great, and because I'm in the show I can give someone a free ticket and I decided you can have it, but don't tell Logan or Patton, okay?" he says, causing Virgil to blush even more. 

"O-oh, thanks! You don't have to, though, you can give it to someone more importan-" 

Roman frowns and puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Virgil," he says," You  _are_ important to me, and I  _want_  you to have it, okay?"

"Okay..." Virgil squeaks, causing Roman to smile and nudge him playfully. Virgil smiles back but then shivers. It's cold outside and his hoodie is doing nothing to keep him warm. 

"You cold?" Roman asks, shrugging off his letterman jacket. 

"Don't worry about it, Ro, it's-" Virgil starts but Roman has already wrapped his jacket around him. He freezes and blushes profusely. The jacket helps a lot and it smells like Roman and all Virgil wants to do is engulf himself in it and never come out. 

"Better?" he asks, smiling stupidly at the blush on Virgil's face. 

"Yeah... thanks," he mumbles. "I hope you know that you aren't getting this back, now."

"Aw, come on man," Roman laughs. "How about I let you wear it for the rest of the day, because I  _really_ like the way you look in my jacket. But you gotta give it back after school."

Virgil freezes again and stares at Roman with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. He can feel his face warming up again and he just stammers, causing Roman to laugh. "O...okay," he finally manages to get out. Teachers start to signal that they can all go back inside now so they start to walk back into the building. 

"See you after school, Virge! Oh, and at the show!" Roman says excitedly. Virgil beams, it's so cute seeing Roman excited about his performances. 

"Yeah, see you then!" he calls back before turning around to walk back towards his classroom. 


End file.
